


Seven Deadly Sins [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse)



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics
Summary: Pirate AU. They're all pale creatures that look more like they belong in eternal moonlight rather than living a life of not so honest labor beneath the glaring sun. And oh, how they glare when the crew laughs at their bright red, blistering flesh.Podfic of the story by callunavulgari.
Relationships: Lock/Shock/Barrel
Kudos: 2
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	Seven Deadly Sins [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seven Deadly Sins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/395117) by [hiza-chan (callunavulgari)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan). 



## Download and Streaming

**Download link** | **Stream** | **Length** | **Size**  
---|---|---|---  
[[mp3 - right click and save as]](https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/seven%20deadly%20sins.mp3)  
  
|  | 02:49  
  
| 1.56MB


End file.
